in to the unknowing
by chungin
Summary: A naruto/avatar crossover story rated m cause of naruto level language and violence /a evil power is sending the avatar crew in to a world full of unknown sights,people and dangers
1. Chapter 1 reunions and training

In to the unknowing a naruto/avatar the last air bender fan fic.

First things first I own nothing these characters belong to the wonderful kishi for naruto and mike Brian for avatar there respectful property's

**pro log pasts and presents**

_war...war never changes the beginning of the war pretty much started the way we knew it. us attacking first and all but.. the way it ended was nothing we could ever foresee.. _(unknown fire nation solder under the command of fire lord ozi after the defeat of the former ruler)

In one world long ago there was peace. That is until the fire nation attacked with full force against the other nations leaving nothing but a trail of death and misery in its wake. Among the first victims were the air nomads who being the most spiritually free and the most threatening to the fire nation were caught completely off guard in there temples high in the mountains that resided in the four corners of the earth. In the wake of the nomads brutal genocide the fire nations war of conquest would control almost seventy percent of the world. after nearly a hundred year in hiding the spirit of the world made in to the flesh of a mortal human called the avatar had returned. Soon after the avatars return people from around the world gained hope at last for they knew that the war would end with his arrival. And so it passed nearly a year later the war had been ended by there great protector.

However in another world things were completely different in all respects to the former. This is the world of the shinobi or ninja as some would call them. In this world resides five major world powers the land of earth/ land of fire/ land of lightning/ land of water and land of wind. In these country's lie the hidden village's, the base of operation's for there country's military powers around the world. These hidden villages were established after a brutal shadow war involving all the shinobi over a hundred years ago. The villages also had there own leaders as well known as the kage ,names of the kage in each village coincided with the name of the village itself such as Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks) – Tsuchikage/ Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) – Hokage/ Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds) – Raikage/ Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist) – Mizukage and finally Sunagakure(Village Hidden in the Sand)–KazeKage. These being the most powerful,controlled a majority of shinobi used through out the lands. One village konoha the greatest of said villages had a massive set back over fifteen years ago. The incident as it was known involved a beast simply known as the kubii,a monster who,s power could destroy a mountain with one swish of its many tails tried to destroy the village creating massive chaos and death. However konoha,s leader the forth hokage one of the most powerful shinobi in the world was able to stop the beast by sealing the monster in the navel of a new born child. but in doing so sacrificed his own life for the sake of the village. That child grew up not knowing who his family was and due to the events that happened with the sealing of kubii, he was shunned as an outcast by the village. As time passed he managed make bonds with people that would become close to him. In doing so they would recognize him for who he is not for what he is.

**Chapter 1 reunions and training**

It was early in the morning in fact wayyy to early the sun hadn't even begun to rise above the horizon yet when he woke up. SOKKA!! WAKE UP!! she yelled from out side the tent. I'm up i'm up _he groggily spoke_. Sokka got ready as quickly as he could when he left the tent he noticed it was still dark. WHAT! It's still dark! o man why did we have to get going so stinking early for anyways? It's not like the tea shop is going anywhere to begin with,he said in an annoyed voice. Look sakka I don't want to be the last one there again so move it before I blood bend your but in to doing it! Fine fine what ever you know... you don't always have to be so cranky about it ya know! Umm by the way wheres aang at?? he asked . O hes been ready, aang's just over by appa meditating until we leave **ok** so just get ready already.._as she said that, sokka got the coldest stare the world has probably ever seen_. In a flash he quickly turned and went to town on packing. The moment sokka had turned katara let out a small giggle as she walked away. about thirty minutes later sokka managed to get all his gear together as he walked up to appa sokka started to think about what everybody was up to since the last time he saw the others of the gaang. Meanwhile aang was just about finished with his meditation when he decided to speak with roku. HI roku long time no see,_he said with some joy_,ahh aang it is good to see you its been over a month since we last spoke how are things going with your search for guru patik ? Ah hehe... um well not as good as I would have liked , iv searched all the temples top to bottom but still no sight of were he could be it's almost like he diapered off the world. But for now I'm putting the search off so we can go to ba sing se for the anniversary of the wars end. AHH! Thats right aang its been over two years now since the fall of ozi. Well in that case good luck on the trip I shouldn't keep you too long now should I? ,but before we part for now can you tell my great grand son and ihro I said hello. Alright ill let them know avatar roku, they,ll probaly be glad to hear that. Well I guess I beater go for now don't want to be late and all see you later roku, very wel aang and please be safe on your way there, ok bye!! see you next time. _As he left his meditation aang saw that every one was packed and all ready to go_

hey aang!! sokka said gleefully you ready to go buddy were all done here _he harped from the saddle high on appa's back_. Yup! Aang leaped on to the back of appa's head and with a gleeful look in his eye's he gave a hardy yip!yip! And the massive multi legged bison lumbered in to the morning sky whizzing in to the air to greet the new day ahead.

The hours seemed to pass like minutes on there journey to ba sing se, Katara was the first to see the massive wall that surrounded the metropolis. hey! Look aang there's the wall!! were almost to the city,_she said with a smile_. wow?! ((_sokka thought to himself, the wall still looks the same yet different somehow he pondered. And as appa flew over he saw why it seemed so different , the entirety of the inner wall was gone,letting the outer city scape expand further away to accommodate for the crowded outer city rings))_. So aang how long till we get to the jasmine dragon?caus I seriously got to go to the bathroom! Well we should be there in about another twenty minutes,don't worry sokka we'll get there in time,thats good aang cause man I feel like i'm about ta explode sitting over here. Well what do you expect, you drank all that water when you knew we were going to be flying for at least eight hour's! Must you mock me katara...how was I suppose to know we weren't going to make a pit stop!.!, _as he grumbled she shot him a sour gaze_. FINE.. ill just sit here felling like a bloated camel wale..but don't come crying to me saying sokka! Oh no soka! Don't die! Why didn't we have a pit stop before your bladder exploded like a stink mine!!,_he huffed sarcastically_. Aang couldn't help but laugh out loud at his comment. Don't worry we'll be there before you pop, thanks aang...i think that took my mind off of it for now. and so there destination just ahead of them, it took just a few more minutes to catch sight of the quaint green building below appa. as aang found a clear patch of ground to set down on he had appa land promptly, OK buddy time to take us down! And with that the massive animal let out a large grunt and slowly descended towards the street below. As appa was slowly landing they saw that the proprietor of the tea shop, retired fire nation general and close friend iroh was waiting for them at the front of the jasmine dragon to greet all of them. Good to see you my young fre... but before he could finish sokka zoomed pat him in a blur,HI IROH!! sokka yelled as he went flying towards the tea shop,it's on the left to the backirho piped towards the young man running for dear life behind him. So... other than that how was your trip to the city? Well besides sokka pretty good actual,so were you waiting long? No not long my dear just a few minute's at most, ..so tell me how goes the relations between the water tribes, I hear your the liaison for both now. Katara was surprised at the fact that he knew so soon, howd you know that! Simply child he answered , when you get as old as i am you get a very good hindsight on knowledge, that and having a certain member of the white lotus who happens to be your new grandfather always helps!!,he chuckled. And with that the group of old friend's started to walk toward the normally busy tea shop.

as they walked aang and katara filled him on all of the event's transpired since the last time they saw iroh. as they talked he was in no short way at least astonished about what had been transpiring outside the city wall's, aang searching for the air nomads after finding out that they were still alive, azulas eventual escape from the mental ward at the boiling rock , and the fact that the norther water tribe had reached a neutral piece agreement with the fire nation was the most surprising of all the news for him to hear. Well... looks like you three have had a lot happen over the past year!,well come on in and make your selves comfortable I'll bring some good tea over while we wait for the others to arrive,iroh said with a solemn smile. As he went to get the tea a loud commotion could be heard in the back of the shop,WATCH WERE YA GOIN YA DUMB ASS!! and with that they all turned around to see what was going on. With some surprise to what they were seeing was a slightly muscular girl about the same size a katara but with one exception, this one was wearing pretty much all green clothes that were a little on the small side. WHAT DYUU JUST CALL ME!! sokka yelled ,?? are you deaf shit for brains ?? I told you w a t ch w he r e y a g o in y a d u m b a s s the girl in green said slowly as if sokka was mentally disabled. Look numb nuts I'm keeping my temper so I don't wreak my friends shop got it!! as the others watched they noticed that sokkas face began to turn bright red from anger, but more importantly the fact that said girl was not even standing in the same direction of the accosted warrior. at once the others realized who this rude girl was, with a whimpering voice aang let out a simple toph?? YA WHO WANTS TO KNOW!!,its me aang! The slightly older avatar said with a smile on his face. ?? twinkle toes?! Yea toph its me! Ahh heh and the person who's head you nearly bit off is sokka. ?? whaaaa!! why didn't you say so before ,it's not like your the blind one here. well the thing is we kinda dint recognize you at first that is,you kinda look different from what were used to seeing. Huu? What do ya mean im exactly the same since tha last time we saw each other. Um toph... ((katara said as pleasantly as she could)).. your like a foot and a half taller since we saw you last. Really?? hmmm well I gess I hadn't notice it that much myself,((collective jaws unsurprisingly hit the floor)) besides its not like you guys haven't changed at all((the blind bandit said with a smirk)).what do you mean im still the same toph, hate ta disappoint ya twinkle toes but yer a hell of a lot taller than you use to be. In fact id say your abut as tall as sokka was when we first met,and sugar queen's milk jugs seemed to have filled out finaly.((a look of shock,horror and anger shot through the young water binders face with a slight twitch in her eyes to boot)) plus the sappy warrior over here finally got some muscle's on his bones. Iroh cleared his throat so he could get there attention, well since the tea is ready, I suggest that we should sit relax drink some of my specially blended tea,and share each others tail's of what has happened since we last saw each other.

After a few hours of talking and reminiscing on the past the last of the guests had arrived,surprisingly with a little fanfare. Every one walked out of the shop to see a small contingent of around six people carrying a red carpet that had the fire nation symbol marked on it. Behind those servants was four more carrying a royal carriage in a brisk but even pace towards the confused onlookers. Ahem..((loudly)) ATTENTION!! PRESINTING HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS FIRE LORD ZUKO AND HIS WIFE AND QUE...will you shut up already!! jeezz I said we could walk to here already its only like three hundred feet for agni's sake! B-b-but my lord its royal custom to enter like this,the royal barker said sadly. I don't care I m not like my father, I prefer to do thing myself which includes actually walking on my own two feet. very well my lord, and with that the six with the carpet turned in unison back towards the area in which they had entered . The four still carrying the carriage stopped just a few feet from the gaang ,gently setting it down as quickly as they had arrived turned and hotfooted it back to the other royal servants waiting beyond. the first to exit was zuko who very much looked like younger version of his father((albeit minus the fu Manchu goatee, eyebrow and overly evil disposition)) the resemblance to the former ruler was uncanny. zuko simply bowed ,then ran up to his uncle and gave him the biggest hug he could give to his most loved relative. Zuko!! did you forget some one a cold voice said from the carriage,?! as he heard that zuko in one motion face palmed himself turned and ran back so he could help his wife out of the man powered vehicle."sorry about that" its ok dear, besides it has been awhile since you've seen your uncle,so ill let it slip just this once, the now monotone yet soft voice spoke.

The others were a little confused as to why she came along, since no one other than zuko and iroh knew her that well. Iroh started thinking back to a letter he had received several weeks earlier from his nephew,specifically the p.s. At its end (( uncle when I arrive I have a special surprise for every one I must share with you all)). As soon as mai set a foot out of the carrage and on to the ground toph let out a small giggle. When she emerged everyone collectively gasped as if the air in there lungs had vanished at once. SHE'S PREGNANT!! they all said at the same time((well except for toph since she knew as soon a mai's foot hit the ground)).iroh again being the most surprised simply asked,when is she due?? honestly not for another month and a half uncle, thank the spirits iroh groaned(( not from the sight of a pregnant mai, but from his general lack of good information this time around))well I guess we should go back in to my tea shop to celebrate all of the good news. and with that our story goes to another type of gathering of sorts but in a completely different place and world.

((_EXPLOSION_)) DAMMIT !! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOIN WRONG!! naruto yelled as he tried to contemplate why his jutsu just blew up in his face. You know naruto it might help if you go ask for some tips from another person with wind type chakra, ?? do you know of any kakashi sensei. As a mater of fact I do ((_he said with a smile in his eye_)) just make a kage bunshin and go find asuma,he's the only other wind type in the village, in fact he should be playing shogi right about now with shikamaru. WOW REALY!! thanks sensei I'll find him as fast as I can, with that kakashi buried his head back in to his newest addition of icha icha paradise((**a.k.a the ultimate ero hand book**))and naruto's clone ran off to find asuma. around two hour's later the bunshin jutsu was released and naruto got a huge smile on his face,kakashi sensei!! kakashi sensei!! yes what is it naruto ,as the young man ran up to him. Asuma sensei was a big help look!!,and with just one hand the boy was able to cut the leaf in one shot. Well im impressed,(_he said happily_)) you managed to to that in just a few day when it usually takes several months normally. COOL!! naruto screamed with joy, now then I want you to rest up for the day because tomorrow we start the next phase of training naruto. Ok kakashi sensei will do!! , and with that naruto was off to meet iruka for some ramen at their favorite stand. So tenzo do you think he can do it? Hmmm.. I honestly don't know, however the kyubii,s chakra levels didn't seem to alter very much during the training this time around. True.. but just in case we may have to double the suppression jutsu to be safe. You think the new training will be that hard on him?? who's to say, but a little extra precaution never hurt. well Im off,better let the hokage in on the jist of whats going on, and with that the jonin waved goodbye then vanished in a puff of smoke.

that night in a ominous looking cave several strange apparitions appeared from the shadows,kazuku, hidan since the two tailed Jinchuuriki has been assimilated I have a new assignment that acquires your uppermost attention,s. There will be a new presents coming to this world, one that will have the potential to further our goals power wise to the point in which we will not need the last two remaining bijuu for control of the world. EH?? and what is this presents were suppose to acquire look like?(( _as kazuku with slight money hungry look to his eyes spoke_)). The only information we have is that the acquisition will have a large blue arrow tattooed on his body,further more he is not to be killed on any accounts. **WHAT THA FUCK**!! ((_**hidan screamed**_)) F**OR THE LOVE OF JASHIN!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME PRACTICE MY RELIGION IF YOU KEEP SENDING ME ON SHITTY MISSIONS WERE I CANT EVEN KILL THE FUCKING TARGET'S**!! **SILENCE**!! the target must not be harmed in any form or way,if our target is killed or injured he will be useless to us. however he will have companions traveling by his side, those and only those you can kill to your liking. well... about fucking time, jashin will be pleased with my slaughter on that day. pein what of the targets worth...tell me kazuku can you put a price on the world?? I think not this "person's" worth is more than all of your lives bounty's put together.. do I make my self clear?! So it is a valuable target then..., well that changes every thing then,very well we will acquire the target with out harm lord pein. Good see that you do,meanwhile I have itachi and kisame working on a way to bring our goal as it were closer to us.((**ZU ZU ZU ZU ZU **zetzu emerges from the floor of the cave)) lord pein it is done ""**_they'll be ready in a few hours, the jutsu will be activated in the morning as you requested_**"" good the plan is going according to schedule, in a few days our power will grow by ten fold and the world will kneel before us!!(( _collective evil laughter echo's through the empty cave_)) now if there is no more business to attend to Our gathering is adjourned till our special guest arrives, that is all,and with that the visages vanished in to the darkness of the night.

NEXT CHAPTER (CHANGES IN A NEW PLACE AND NEW WORLD)

**YAYZZ FIRST CHAPTER DONE PLEASS COMMINT NOTHING MUTCH TO SAY YET**


	2. Chapter 2 dawn of a new journy

for you see orochimaru the will of fire can never be extinguished , it burns in each and every man woman and child that lives in this village and that is why you will lose.((third hokage during the battle at the chunin exams))

The moon, brightly shining in the open night sky cast eerie shadows across a vast field that gave way to a nearby forest. In the field there lay an ancient stone alter wrecked and dilapidated from years of abuse and neglect. Around the alter sets two strange individuals hard at work on something most evil and dire. Hey itachi? You think we should do a test run first since we don't even know if this damn jutsu will work to begin with?? he pondered for a moment then spoke. That might be a good idea kisame, I know it will work but we need to know how much chakra we need to use in order to bring the jutsu to full power.( he said in a low dry tone) but remember this plan must go on schedule ,or **else ill kill you**. Relax man ,im just gona find someone who's easy ta pull over to this side thats all,and besides itll give me some practice before the real one((the blue faced goon snarkly piped with an evil sneer)).very well then lets begin this"dry run"as it were, with that they started going through the complex hand seals that seemed to be designed to break the users fingers. they continued for over thirty minutes until, Well this is it!, you ready itachi? Yes,yes I am, at once the two slammed both of there hands together in unison then open palmed straight in to the ground shouting (**GO ZAIGOU SONO TAIYOU!! SEKI AMEGUSHITA KARITE KEIYAKUSHO KAIHOU NO JUTSU!!)**)

In a field of long grass not to dissimilar from the previous a girl with wild eyes full of hate and revenge ran for her life. still wearing the shredded and burnt clothes from the mental ward she had escaped from two months earlier the girl knew she had to get away from the earth kingdom soldiers hot on her trail. As she ran a thought ran in to her head, _damn these fools don't they know who there dealing with?!, I am azula! Daughter of fire lord ozi and rightful ruler of the fire nation how dare they!! STOP RUNNING OR WE WILL KILL YOU!! one of the earth kingdom men shouted. _But before the soldiers could do anything a massive bright blue flame was sent towards there ranks,killing all in its path. YOU FOOLS!! do you thing you can take me down that easily, I AM AZULA!! I WILL DESTROY ALL WHO TRY TO DEFY ME!!_as she shouted to what was left of the burn remains. _As she turned a door almost six feet in height stood were there was one no door,the aforementioned door looked like it was carved out of the bones of some strange beast's body. dark and foreboding glyph's encircled the door, pulsating with an evil energy that seemed to drain the life from around it. What sort of trickery is this! Answer me! Who ever is here, come out or I will destroy you with no remorse!. But she got no answer from anyone,come out at once!! she barked. As she took a fighting stance against whom ever was out there with her,the door began to glow brighter. What in the great agni? What is this thin.. but before she could finish the door opened ,and two massive skeletal hand's emerged from the passage pulling the young fire bender into the glowing blackness within the door. with that the door buried it's self in to the ground just before more soldiers arrived on to the scene.

Light drowning in darkness was all that she could see but she could feel something else, hear something else,were am i! She thought to her self trying to keep a hold of what little sanity she had left. nothing answered but something could be heard a ominous chanting in a strange language seemed to be getting louder around her,then blinding white. (oof) whzu?? huu? Were am I? what going on! What sort of magic is this?! ((_SHARI__NGAN_)) sleep now child you will know soon enough of what lays ahead of you. Sooo itachi what do you what me to do with this girl??, I could just kill her right now if you want. No she may still have a use to us, I sense a great power within her,it could be useful to us in the future. After the full jutsu is activated we will take her to pein for study and possible training. in the mean time keep your sword close enough to her so it can drain her chakra but not kill the girl understand kisame. Yea yea I got it ya never let me have any fun do ya.(shark face said with a little sarcasm) well at least we know how much chakra we need for the jutsu right!? (itachi nods in agreement) it seems it takes more than we anticipated though,best if we rest and conserve our energy until it is time to activate this time space justsu. Yea I gess your right as always, by the way do you know exactly were tha full jutsu's exit will be exactly?? no I don't, I just hope it's close to were the others are positioned at,or else they may not get there in time to catch the target,and if thats the case we'll haf to clean up there mess right itachi?? correct.. pray it does not come to that,or else the akatsuki will have two less members to deal with.((_kisame lets out a little evil laugh in agreement)) _

_**the Jasmin dragon **_

_It had been several hours since the anniversary celebration had started and all were having a joyous evening. many a toast were given this night,especially to the soon to be parents zuko and mai. So have you thought of any names yet? As a matter of fact katara we have,realy!! (the water bender squealed with excitement) so tell me what are the name (she said slyly) well...wait zuko ill tell her you get way to excited over this, fine I guess ill see how sakka is doing. he still seems to be pretty down about breaking with suki again, it would probably be best if I tried to cheer him up some. OK just don't try to cheer him up too much got it, I heard about that cactus incident so don't think about giving him some of iroh's special stuff((the expectant mother to be dryly yet playful said)).fine as he mopped away. Now that he's gone the name's ,so what d'you chose hmm?. Well we both thought that since so much has happened over the past couple of years we would give the baby a name with meaning you know. Yea and??, heh to tell the truth if its a girl were naming the child after his mother ursa. And if its a boy?? before I say it please promise me you wont laugh. OK I swear I wont, Good, if it's a boy were naming it after the avatars closest friend. ?? huuu who's that??, don't you know it's the one person he cares about more than you,the one who helped raise him. Whaa?! you mean ,yup were naming the child after monk gyatso if it's a boy.(gasp of joy) thats so exciting!! you really think so ? Yes yes I do,and as soon as both of you tell aang he'll probably even more thrilled than me! Well the thing is we were going to wait to tell him on account that...?? on account of what??(katara asked) on account to the fact that we are also going to ask aang to be the child's god father when it's born. so if you don't mind I want to keep it a secret until then ok ,OK but how did you know about monk gyatso?? when aang came to the fire nation last year he told us about him, what he told us was so touching that when I found out I was pregnant it was just the first thing we thought of for a boys name . I see ,you know mai when the fire lord was defeated by aang a lot has changed with everybody including you, yea I guess so heh its kinda funny two and a half years ago I was trying to kill you and now were swapping story's and baby names weird right ?!._

Several hour's had passed and the party was in full swing, other that mai every body was in one form or another drunk. Even aang some how got a little tipsy after accidentally drinking sokkas sweet tea spiked with some cactus juice. Iroh was enjoying himself quite well ,telling old stories of his travels with zuko during his banishment and even older story's of the adventures of avatars past. Unfortunately it did not last long, sokka drunk off of his "special tea" went all out. WHY SUKI WHY!!(SOB SOB) ITS NOT FAIR!! (he yelled as loud as he could) I knows im a little over protecsted buts sctill it dosent meen she should break up with meee...(sniff)sniff)O godd ahh..ahh.. why!! I scucchh a losser. Pretty much every one was weirded out by the site of sokkas drunk babbling , so toph in her infinite wisdom took sokka by the back of the hare and dragged him off to some were else in the tea shop to sleep off the "ice tea" alright ya goon time to find ya a nice place to sleep of that bout of liquid stupidity you just drank. Are You sure you can take care of him ?,(_ow ow let go!_) yea if I can handle king bumi on a candy binge im pretty sure I can take care of dunder head here. Oh OK just don't be to ruff on him, have I ever(a slightly evil grin came across toph's face as she drug sokka to the back of the shop) alright dum dum sleepy time (groggy yawn) os kay gnight green poddles fairy lady, and with that he passed out with a strange half drooling grin that only strong alcohol could produce. As toph was walking back zuko stood up and lit his drink on fire. can I have everybody's attention me and mai have an announcement to make, ahem aang as you know our child is due in several weeks time and as such we have with much thinking on our parts...ahh umm aheh.. zuzu I think its best if I say this mkay, since your just alittle inebriated at the moment. aang was a little puzzled as to what was going on) ok? What is it he pondered, aang to put it simply..since you changed our lives for the better we would like to do the same for you. ?? like how? Well we want you to be our child's god father,(as bluntly as the pregnant woman could say it) caus we couldn't think of anybody else who could be any better than you. Seriously!?yes aang were serious we want you for the job, in fact you are the only person we considered. After all your upbringing has given you an out look and skill no one here could match, so what do ya say to that?? with all the grace he could muster he simply bowed and said, yes I would be honored to be the godfather of your child, thank you for this wonderful gift.(cough) (cough) attention as late as it seems to be getting I think it is a good idea to turn in for the night, after all tomorrow morning is the ceremony at the palace commemorating the end of the war with the fire nation. And as such we all need our rest,after all its going to be a long day tomorrow,a long hot and boring day (he chuckled ) they all agreed and with that iroh showed them all to there rooms he had set up for the night to sleep in.

Dawn was slowly creeping over the horizon giving light to the new day that would change the lives of many people to come. TSUNADE SAMA!! TSUNADE SAMA!! whaa ah hmm what is it shizune (the blond hokage groggily spoke) hokage sama an anbu patrol has just reported in with some dire information mam. Well what is it, it must be important if your willing to wake me up at this god awful hour now so tell me. Yes! The anbu squad was patrolling the boarder with the grasslands when they spotted two individuals camped out in the old shrine ruin's that are 5 km from the boarder. And ? When they approached close enough to identify the suspects,they came back here to report sir. ?? shizune! What are you not telling me spill it.. NOW! Y.y..yes hokage sama, the anbu patrol was able to identify the two in the ruin's, well? Who are they!? (exasperated exhale) the two suspects were identified as the missing nin kisame hoshigaki of kirigakure and itachi uchiha of konohagakure ,as well as a yet to be identified girl sir! In other words the akatsuki are finally making a move, dammit! Hokage sama? Eh huu? Sorry ,good work shizune tell the anbu they can go now, and have all the available high level chunin and jonin report to here in thirty minutes for a mission briefing now! Yes tsunade sama!(_why in the hell of all the thing to happen now! _The blond hokage thought to her self as shizune left) after the thirty minutes had passed the shinobi the hokage had called for arrived on top of the hokage's tower for the mission briefing that they were summoned to report for, but since they were given no knowledge whats so ever they had no idea what was going on and as such were just mulling about waiting for the hokage to arrive with the mission. Several minuets passed and finally tsunade arrived dressed in the full hokage uniform ready to give the shinobi there mission briefing on the events ahead of them . As she turned to the nin's with shizune at her side a thought came in to her head (_what is this! Theres less than I had hoped for! damn only around twenty four or so, shit!this is going to make it harder to accomplish the mission. Not a lot to work with... well at least asuma's team is here, that makes thing a little less complicated. Ahh! And so is team gai, good maybe we can actually pull this off without to many injury's. Alright time to tell them then)_ Attention konhoa shinobi!! I have gathered you all here for a very important mission, we have evidence that shows the akatsuki are running some kind of operation on the boarder of our country and the grass lands! We must not let them accomplish whatever task they are involved in,for the sake of this village and country they must be stopped at any cost! you are to break up in to four teams of six and encircle the area around the intruders,lessening there chances of escape! We must stop them at any cost! Go to the extremes if you have to, whether they be captured or killed it does not matter,there actions must be stopped!! (ahem) she scanned the area to see a hand raised in the small crowd of ninja. yes!? What is it, (asuma had stepped up to answer) uhhmm hokake sama exactly who are the intrudes? Shizune! Tell them now! Yes! The intruding akatsuki members in our lands are as follows itachi uchiha and kisame hoshigaki both missing nin and class s rank criminals, extreme caution is to be use with dealing with the two for there intentions are unknown. plus they have a unidentified female among them,more caution is to be use with her since we have no clue as to what the girl is able to do that is all. The shinobi started talking among them self and contemplating the mission,if there are no more question I assume, you will need to leave immediately for time is of the essence NOW GO!! and at once the nin left for the boarder mission except for asuma ,who before leaving stopped on a building across from what appeared to be kurenai's apartment. thinking to himself ,(_well I guess today I wont be getting those flowers I promised for you again (sigh) so ill get them tomorrow then hows that.)but before he could Finnish his train of thought_ a certain shinobi landed behind him. Hey asuma you ready yet? Yea shikamaru I just kinda spaced out there for a moment thats all. Whatever man but seems kinda strange that you would just space out right in front of kurenai sensei's place,dont you think? (the lazy genius said slyly) ?! whaa ahh no no are you trying to instigate something (embarrassed that he almost got caught) its just that I quit smoking today thats all hehe. Hmm this must be serious las time you quit was when.. yea I know shika I know (exhales a relived breath) welp lets go we don't want to disappoint the king do we now. whatever its to troublesome for me to care anyhow lets just go, ino and choji are waiting at the gates for us,ok shika lets do our best alright? Ok sensei whatever you say,with a smile they both jumped toward the path that laid ahead of them

rain., pouring like a water fall from the sky was all that could be seen through a small window that was perched high on a wall in the dimly lit room .and in this room at its center sat three figures discussing the objective of there agenda. So tell me pien how does it feel to know that in a few hour's we will have a power so great in our hands that no country what so ever will be able to stop us. i don't know yet, I'm still confused as to how you came upon this jutsu and knowledge. Ahhh ho ho ho ... I see!, well then let's just say I found a library with a very peculiar librarian guarding it. ehh?? what do you mean madara, it's simple this library I found was not of our world. !? madara how can that be! Simple it's originally from the spirit world , it was sent here by it's creator from another existence that it deemed unworthy to have the knowledge in witch it contained. and the one who created it was..(pein asked impatiently) the librarian it's self is the creator, a spirit being no less. A true creature of the spirit world his name is won shi tong he who knows ten thousand things and apparently besides looking like a giant strange owl, his library has existed for several millennium gathering knowledge and information from all over it's original world. I only found this place by pure chance while I was gathering intelligence just before sasori was defeated, it just appeared in the forest like a divine sign from god him self. Pein was speechless he was for a lack of a better word dumbfounded by the information, madara I asked you HOW did you find this jutsu not the details he scowled. Ahhh. But that is the thing this library is the justu. ?? how is that possible?! Answer me!!(he barked) ahem... when I entered the building I was met by it's keeper who lets just say was not to happy to see someone on his property. He won shi tong apparently took his precious library from his original world because of a great war that had been ragging for over a hundred years .fortunately he knows not of the goings of this world, he was a little distrustful of me at first on account that the last person who entered his library destroyed a large section containing vast amount of information on one of the nations of that world. but since he is not of this world he trusted me to easily when I apologized for trespassing, and after a while I was shown the collection he had gathered on our world. And this is were I found the jutsu carved in to the building itself apparently this is not the first time he has been here. He told me a story that nearly three hundred years ago an evil spirit named kho the face stealer managed to rip him from the spirit world. in doing so he became trapped in our world for a short time, and during that time his foxy gatherers "as he calls them" found the jutsu, created by none other than the founder of the shinobi world! !! you mean... yesRikudo Sennin the legend himself created this jutsu, his very hands carved the jutsu that adorns the walls of that library. The owl thinking I was harmless just gave me a scroll with the technique on it for being so kind an proper. So tell me madara what did you do the beast?? simply nothing pein, I thanked the owl and left. I was over eighty feet under ground, not a good idea to piss off a fifteen foot tall bird with the power of two kyuubi's when your that far under.?! that thing is that powerful! Yes... yes it is but our target has even more power and that is the reason for the use jutsu, however iv still been unable to figure a way to extract this avatars power yet my self have you konan?? the woman who had been silent the whole time was stunned to here her name but answered the orange masked man anyways. Ye yes I do my master all we need to do is alter the bijuu extraction jutsu in order to remove the avatars chakra. Good good ,ahhh I see the time has come, pein konan inform the others we are to start now!!

**A forest just near the edge of a field were in the shinobi had gathered for there attack** .

The team's had separated just as ordered, team guy went to the south wile team ino siha cho went to the west the other remaining teams took the north and east respectively. The minutes seemed to pass like hours for the shinobi in waiting. as asuma readied him self he saw the two in the field doing something,eh? Hmm looks like there starting to preform some sort of jutsu ..!! that's the signal! Hey you guy ready we need to attack now. yes sensei ! The three said in unison, well lets get this show on! Hei!! at once asumas team shot from the forest on to field towards there target. The other teams followed in suit, first to follow was the team from the north then guys team from the south and finally the team from the east. In unison they ran for the center of the field towards the men that were the targets of the mission. However unbeknown to the kohona ninja the two in the field already knew that they were there the moment they had set foot at the edge of the forest. Hey itachi looks like we got company!(shark face snickered) yes I know, looks like we will have to kill them for interrupting us kisame. Heheh to bad specaly since we were almost done with the jutsu o well I guess ill hav ta put em in some pain first before I kill em, the blue demon of the water grabbed his sword samehada but before he could fully get to his feet a lightning fast kick came flying towards his face ??eh?? what tha hell was that?he thought as the person attached to the offending kick went flying past his face missing by mere millimeters. HAHAH!! NOW YOU CAN BE THANKFUL OF MY ATTACK MISSING!! the nin boasted. (Thinking to his self) aw hell not that green fruity bastard again,well at least now I can finally use my full power to rip his guts out! BE WARNED!! I AM KNOWN AS KOHONOAS BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST AND I DONT GIVE UP...however if you surrender now I might just go easy on you only beating you to the point of unconsciousness how about it . ?! dam you acctualy remembered me,i guess your not as stupid as you look ya green freak. Now now how could I forget such a UN youthful looking and ugly shark faced man ,?? by the way what was your name again? (disappointed exhale ) well at least you remembered my face, by the way your going to die now HAHAHA!! and with that kisame flung him self at guy swinging his sword as quickly as he could , guy jumped and dodged the sword like it was moving in slow motion. dam you stand still ! Hey itachi you gonna fight or what!? And with out acknowledging his teammate itachi rose to block an attack from one of the other shinobi coming after him. He was surrounded by most of the nin sent to capture or kill him but.. with a simple gesture they were all put in to a violent genjutsu, his special ms powered genjutsu Tsukuyomi. in an instant all the shinobi surrounding him fell in a violent lurch towards the ground writhing in a painful unconscious nightmare. and then itachi spoke, we need to go the jutsu is broken we will never know were the gate will take the target its best if we retreat for now, (wile still fighting mighty guy) aww do we hav ta I really wanted to kill this cocky green douche bag, kisame we need to tell pien imm... but before itachi could finish speaking asuma came from nowhere throwing one of his special chakra blades right at his head. The missing nin deftly dodged the powered blade which embedded itself in to a stone pillar nearly thirty feet behind . (dryly) so I see you were sent as well, pity I wasn't expecting to kill anyone today but I guess that is unavoidable since you interrupted my mission. well I suppose an apology is out of the question then?! asuma said sarcastically as he deflected several shruken that were heading towards him. he ran towards itachi as fast as he could ignoring the fallen nin at his feet , itachi sensing the oncoming attack dodged and blocked an oncoming punch. however someone rose behind the two , someone completely unexpected to both of the shinobi in combat.

Pain, pain and a dry fuzzy feeling was all that she could feel when she woke up. Noise and the sound of battle could be heard all around her,as her vision became clearer she could see that the two men who brought her to this place were fighting several strangely dressed men including one wearing an all green jump suit. (thinking to her self) what is this place and why am I here? ! thats right I was being chased by those earth kingdom solders when that door appeared, did it take me to this place?azula thought for a moment when it hit her. !! now I remember those two in the black cloaks, but all I can recollect is hearing those words, sleep now and we are not your enemy. You are not my enemy hmmmm... very well I will help you for now, and with that the young fire bender rose from the ground unaware of the reason for the fight around her. getting her bearings azula turned to see the one who some how put her to sleep, fighting with someone with there back turned to her. (to her self)EXILENT!! I can show my gratitude by killing this man who's fighting the one that saved me. With that they'll think im loyal to them for rescuing me. Itachi for the first time in his life was visibly shocked, asuma sensing this too, turned to see a young girl with a half crazed look in her eye. ehh? What is this itachi some sort of half cocked plan youv Been cooking up! No its not ,in fact I did not think that girl would be awake right now. ?? ahh so your also a kidnapper as well, tisk tisk I guess there really is no hope for you now. please!! help me mister these men took me and are trying to take me to there dungeon for torture! Itachi without moving watched as asuma went towards the girl to see if she was alright, He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked in to her eye. Tell me little miss are you alright?? ((with an sadistic undertone) yes yes I am now your here to help me. when asuma turned to itachi to continue the fight a sudden sense of dread and finality washed over him like a flood. he could feel it, at first a sharp pain in his back then nothing, he could tell his body was falling fast and there was nothing he could do. (dammit I was to careless ).from itachi's point of view all he could see was a bright blue flame burst through the helpless kohona nin, he thought to him self this girl is more dangerous than I could have imagined. Kisame were leaving now, grab the girl and go we are needed elsewhere. Whaa?? o well... see you next time fruit loop, with that kisame dashed towards azula catching her with ease he then jumped landing right next to itachi . Before guy could catch up to kisame and itachi they vanished with the girl in tow.!! my god asuma!! the green beast remembered rushing towards the fallen sensei ,unfortunately shikamaru had just finished helping ino with the other hurt shinobi when he saw it.

The gaang woke up to find a very delicious breakfast waiting for them that morning. A breakfast that was not made by anyone in the teashop,in fact iroh was still asleep and katara being the only other one who could cook had just woken up as well.(groggly) hmm.. _yawn!_ hey someone made us breakfast cool! ?? but umm last time I checked we all just woke up and iroh still snoozing so who cooked this? (sokka pondered) a few seconds later his question would be answered as a mystery person walked through the kitchen door,O good!! your up:) I cooked up something to eat for breakfast since you guys were still asleep hope you don't mind XD . This person came trough the door holding two plates filled with pipping hot scrambled platypus bear eggs. hey guys do you know who that is ?? (aang asked) why it's me silly:) , O I guess I look different since I changed my hair and costume!! huu?? (zuko muttered) the kyoshi warriors have a division in the fire nation now so we changed some of our suits to fit the look xD. They looked the girl up and down trying to figure out who she was,until finally mai realized it was an old friend. Ty lee? Is that you? Well yea silly, who did you think it was( the happy girl quipped)sadly the poor girl forgot that none of her friends had seen her since she became a kyoshi. What they saw was a girl with shoulder length hair in a red armor that looked like the fire nation and earth kingdoms combined. however one thing did not change, the fact that she was still wearing her pink tightrope slippers instead of the standard kyoshi foot wear. SO WHOS READY TO EAT :D!! they all rushed to the table to grab a seat so breakfast could start . After about an hour the food had been devoured completely everyone had there fill especially mai, who seemed to enjoy devouring almost all of the smoked moose hog bacon. Before anybody else could say something toph simply asked while picking at her teeth, so giggles why are you here in this Podunk area of ba sing se anyways? Well... you know that ceremony thats going on today, the thing is me and some of the other kyoshi warriors were asked to be extra security on account of azula being on the lose and apparently close to here. ?? WHAT!! AZULAS CLOSE TO HERE!(they all screamed) yea but don't worry the last place she was spotted near was somewhere north of of omashu ,O! And the reason i'm "here" here is I wanted to surprise you guys since its been such a long time since the last I saw you all. Thirty minutes later the gaang had got ready for the trip to the ceremony ,as they walked out of the tea shop appa was waiting by the front door covered in a ceremonial air nomad harness that was the same colors as aangs . Wow appa cleans up pretty good for a giant flying bison,((**rumble**)) ? Hey guys did you feel that the ground just moved (toph questioned) what toph (sokka answered) I said I think the ground is moving ((**rumble rumble!!**))there it is again! I felt it that time too toph, what,s causing it I wonder, could it be badger moles? No I don't think so katarain fact I think we should get off the ground, like right now. (( **RUMBLE RUMBLE CRASH CHRUNK!!**)) (aang yelling) Every one get back to the shop now! Appa come on we need to get you back to the stable its the only safe place for you right now (mgroog appa answered in protest) AANG GET OUT OF THERE! (Sokka yelled) ((**rumble crisha fathoom!!**)) and without warning the ground split open like a mad rabid badger mole on a rampage,fifty feet from the shop a rip in the ground had formed almost perfectly in line with the building. ((**CRUNCH!!**)) the line grew bigger ((**CHU CHU CHUNNK CRIK!!**)) it spread even further,in fact the Rip's length had grown to over nearly a hundred feet in just a few minutes. What the hell is that thing going to do!! I don't know sokka I don't know, but what I do know is I think it stopped spreading for now... ((**FATHOOM!!**)) (all screaming) AHHH!! a gate the same width as the rip in the ground rose up from the hole,slowly rising it cast a shadow that eclipsed the area around it. It took nearly two minutes for the gate to stop and when it did the sher size was overwhelming, the gate was the tallest thing in ba sing se that could be seen. it stood over five hundred feet in to the air and had cast a aria of dread around it. What the hell is that thing?? zuko thought to him self I mean just a hour ago we were having a good time them boom this shit, gods I hope mai isn't to stressed it could hurt the baby. ?? ehh whats this that gate has doors ?! Whaa there opening! Not good. AANG THE DOORS ON THAT THING ARE OPENING!! HURRY AND GET APPA OVER HERE SO WE CAN GET THE HELL OFF OF THE GROUND NOW!! IM TRYING zuko!! but appa wont move hes to scared he wont listen to me! Then the doors open, a deafeningly loud creek bellowed as the the gate swung open this is bad isn't it katara? Ye..yes it is and I dont know what to do toph . The gate was fully open and a large set of skeletal hands emerged from it,slamming down around the area like a giant bony barer to keep every one in. ZUKO!! what the hell are those things!! im not going to die a pregnant woman who was killed by a giant friggen bony hand from hell!! I know ma... before he could finish a large skull that looked like a human and wolf combined emerged and engulfed the area the hands surrounded. done with what it was suppose to do the gate evaporated leaving behind a crater were the Jasmine dragon and surrounding area had once stood.

chapter 2 is finaly done ( Xb...) plueess give some feedback

next chapter (new adventure old trubles/the beginnings of a new fiend)


	3. Chapter3 incoming and fallout pt 1

All your fanfic are belong to usssss

I own nothing all property's belong to there rightful creators :)

**(chapter 3 arrival of the new adventurers )**

**KONOHA FOREST 2 KM FROM THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES**

(_ASUMA! JUST HANG IN THERE WERE ALMOST TO THE......)_ _(ino what is his statu...) _falling in and out of cautiousness the wounded shinobi could tell he was still alive but barely. (_chouji how long till we get to kohona? About fifteen more minutes shika don't worry asuma sensi will b..) _thinking to his self all asuma could think about was how that girl got off such a powerful kanton jutsu so fast before he could react. (caughf kaff clearing his throat)..weakly.. hey shikamaru what happened? ASUMA!? Your awake thats good, we almost thought you were a goner for sure back there. don't worry the village is just a few minute's away and well get you to the hospital as fast as possible. You still didn't answer me though, exactly what happened(asking more sternly). Umm asuma.. (**ino trying her best to put the words together as bet as she could**) we don't know exactly what happened,(!! WHAT!!)yelling in his head but with an outward expression of shock. It happened so fast there was no time for us to react sensei .....(with tears in her eyes .sniff..) we were useless completely. (still crying) but at least we could keep you from dieing asuma sensei . (ahhh hehe mentally laughing to his self) well team at least this time you were the ones to save me. I guess the mission wasn't a total failure after all,however I don't think this is over just yet we might just have..... (_asuma! Asuma! Dammit he passed out again! Come on lets hurryy.......) _

**KONOHA TRAINING GROUND 14**

a large rock wall with a waterfall in the center was standing in the field were there was once nothing but grass and a few rocks. alright naruto this is your next training level, WOW THATS AMAZING!!.... umm but kakashi sensei what does this have to do with my nature manipulation training???? I'm glad you asked , its simple really all I want you to do is cut that waterfall in half using your chakra, just like what you did with the leaf only bigger this time.(kakashi sarcastically smiled when he said this) ......WHAAAAAATTTT!!!!!! you gotta be friggin kidding me!!! I knew it was suppose to get harder but this is just nuts! Now look naruto this is something that only you and you alone can do, I would not have set this up if I didn't think you could accomplish it. In fact...(_RUMBLE!! RUMBLE!!1)_?! NARUTO! GET AWAY FROM THE WATERFALL NOW!!!(kakasi screamed) huu? (_KRRIAK! RUMBLE!!) _whats going on whats all this shaking for ? JUST MOVE!! as kakashi said that naruto turned to see the pool at the bottom of the waterfall drain empty and the small mountain that the fall was coming from began to shake violently. Naruto jumped back just as a large boulder dislodged from its place and came crashing down with a thunderous crunch . Kakashi sensei wha.. what the hell is happening is it an earth quake? No I don't think so, but I think it would be best if we kept our distance something big is coming.

**SOME WERE HIDDEN IN THE LAND OF SOUND**

**_ku kuu kuu kuu hikssssss....._** _kabuto do you feel that? i think konoha is going to have some guests soon don't you think? _Yes. Orochimaru sama I can feel it as well what or who do you think it is?? (slyly speaking ) _ I honestly don't know .... but I can tell you this whoever it Is...is extremely powerful and that power is something I would love to play with kabuto kun.(_saying that with a tone that made his most loyal of followers cringe with disgust) lifting his hand the warped sanin stuck his tung out and began to lick his pinky finger. _Kabuto I want you to prepare several of my best shinobi for a tracking mission in two weeks time ku ku kuu kuk uk ku..... ahhh this is going to be so much fun dont you agree sauske kun? (......) ehhhh no matter its time for more training anyways ...remember two weeks time be ready to move out in search for our_ _soon to be new guest ku ku ku ka ka haahahHAHAHAH!!!!!!!_

**BACK AT KONOHA TRAINING GROUND 14 **

naruto , kakashi and captain yamamato were stunned and dismayed to the events that were unfolding in front of there eyes at the moment . after naruto had dodged the boulder that nearly crushed him the group retreated back to a safer distance from the crumbling hill,they moved at least a good four hundred yards from wear they had stood. What they saw that shocked them was the fact that the waterfall and hill was replaced by a large and ominous looking feudal era gate. Kakashi?!yes yamamato what is it? Do you know what that thing is?( as the anbu captain choked out the words) no I don't and quite frankly im not liking the fact of it ether. From the back of his mind naruto could hear a sinister laughing,** MWHA HA HAHAHAHAHAAH HE HAHHHAHHAHHHH AHHH AHHAHAH HAHAH!!!!!!( in his mind) finally! Mwhaha ... finally a power that I can respect! ** Eh? What the hell are you talking about you bastard fox! **Nfufufhuhwahaahh! What did you say you ****little brat! (**_still laughing maniacally)_ **a power is coming , a power that rivals my own you little shit! Ohhh how iv waited for this moment! ** (naruto yelling)HEY! AWNSER ME DAM YOU! What power is coming,tell me now! (maniacal laugh) **THE AVATAR IS COMMING!! **???? a...v..a..t..a..r??? what is that? ** Uggggg you are so dam dense** **brat, the avatar is..... how should I put this ... the spirit of the planet put in to human form got it! **Hmmmm... so this avatar is a person then? ** (**with a slight disgruntled tone to his voice) **Yes... but not just any normal person, Imagen if you had full control of my powers. (**naruto thinking on this)**.......?...!! **WOW! so this avatar person is just as powerful as you are?** Tch.. kid thats not even scratching the surface, no in fact he is more so and that is why I want to destroy him!! **ehh? Why would you what to do that. **Simply **(the fox spoke) ** just as I am the embodiment of chaos** **and destruction,....(inhaling** with an angry breath) **HE IS THE PERSONIFICATION ORDER AND LIFE!!! THE THING I LOATH THE MOST IS THE FACT THAT I AM LOCKED IN THIS ACURSED JAIL TALKING TO A THICK HEADED BRAT, WHEN I COULD BE OUT THERE WAITING TO GREET MY MOst loved of enemy's.........**

**JUST OUTSIDE KONOHAS HOSPITAL**

team ten had just arrived in front of the hospital when they felt the quake emanating from the other side of the village but seeing that they had more pressing matters the rumbling went ignored. Thinking to his self shikamaru thought only of one person who could be involved (( _hnn why is it when something _ _troublesome or big happens naruto is always somehow involved??)) _as they passed the front entrance in to the hospital choji had the same line of thought as his best friend. Hey shika! You thinking what im thinking??? yea cho I am but we need to get asuma sensei taken care of first or kurenai sensei will kill us for bringing back the father of her child one arm short.. both ino and choji sweat dropped at the image of a very very pissed off and pregnant kurenai killing them in the middle of the night using using the most vile of genjutsu's as revenge. Yea your right shikamaru but what in the world could be going on over there?? honestly ino I have no clue, shikamaru stated flatly to his teammate and friend. However I do know this whatever it is... its big and we will find out as soon as we get asuma situated in the hospital. Rushing past several clerks the group found a emergency Medic who could get there former sensei in to surgery a quickly as possible. as soon as asuma was rushed through to the surgery wing of the hospital shikamaru leaned against a wall to let out a sigh of relief before getting to attention of his teammates. Hey ino, choji we best head over to the hokage to put in our report so we can head over to the other side of the village as soon as possible agreed?? the other two nodded and with that all three left heading towards the hokage tower as fast as possible.

**ON A MOUNTAN TOP SOMEWERE IN THE MIDDLE OF IWA**

Sitting in a lotus position a very ancient looking man who seemed to almost blend in with the surroundings was trying to meditate, however that could not be accomplished due to the fact of another man who accompanied him on his journey happened to be very loud and annoying. ((_by the spirits!! cant this man see that his rhyming haiku's make no sense! I mean he is good company on my travels though these lands,but why for the love of mahatma does he have to be so loud!!)) PLEASE!! KIRRA BEE! _ Im trying to meditate and your loud boasting is tasking my concentration to its limits. Oy oy oy!!_SORRY OLD MAN THAT WASINT MY PLAN__!!_ _BUT I GUESS ILL PUT THAT PLAN IN THE CAN_!! daaaammmmm two good rhymes in a row I don't want this to stop I want it to go!!! kirra please im trying to connect to the planet but its a little hard with you being so loud. any other time I wouldn't mind so much,but this type of meditation is very hard on the mind so please have a little patience with me. Ok ok pathik but you gotta hear my newest rap as soon as we get off of this mountain alright? ((_Giving a slightly exasperated sigh the old guru agreed and went back to his meditation_.))

Slowly he could feel his spirit separate from his body expanding his mind to its fullest extent. as the guru's spirit separated from his body he could feel all the life energy's coming from the world, however this would not last for as pathik stretched his senses he felt something so strong and powerful it pushed his spirit back in to his body with such a force that the old guru's body was thrown several feet back. OY OY OY!!! YOU ALRIGHT OLD MAN? ((_Kirra bee ran to pathik's side as fast as he could hoping the old man was alright_.)) (_**CRACK!) **_ahh much better....?! oh yes yes kirra im quite all right my friend but do tell me this exactly what country lies south east of here? _Thinking to himself( o shit! My bros gonna have a fit! bad enough we in rock instead of lightning thats tha direction of the guys we use ta be fightin!...!! damn why do I always have better rhymes in my head...))_yea old man I do why. ?

It seems an old friend of mine from were I come from is going to be there soon,but im puzzled as to how he is able to ? Ahh well no matter ill just ask him when I get to him._(( guru pathik however had only one other thought before leaving the mountain))_ (_my my this world just keeps getting stranger and stranger....)_

_**BACK TO KONOHA TRAINING GROUND 14 AGAIN **_

After exiting his mind from what seemed like hours naruto simply turned to kakashi who was standing right next to him and then spoke just three words that would change his future. Sensei don't attack ...?! hearing this the laid back ninja simply said why? Because, as naruto spoke his word's holding a seriousness he had never shown before, as I understand it whats coming through that gate is someone who that dammed fox bastard hates more than me. _He spoke clearly and slowly so the other two could understand. T_he person who's being sent here is something called the avatar and is the complete opposite of the kyubbi in every way. I dont know what that exactly means but.... I do know this he values all life above all else including his own. However before naruto could Finish his explanation the gait opened and time seemed to stop everywhere except for him. In front of his eyes a older looking man appeared, dressed in strange red robes , he had a very log beard with equally long hair bound up by a strange flame crest, but what he really noticed were the mans piercing gold eyes. They seemed to stare right in to narutos soul and the young shinobi couldn't help but flinch. Oy! Old man who are you ?! But the man just stood there staring at naruto as if he did not even see the young man yelling at him. Oy oy oy!!! I said who the hell are you!? What are you doing here!! now with more irritation coming through his voice. As soon as that was said the old man seemed to notice then he spoke, his voice sounding like it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Protect him and keep him safe for both worlds depend on it, and the two of you will change each others lives for the better.

Hearing that naruto was shocked to his core but had no time to react for as soon as the words were spoke the man disappeared as if time never stood still . Thinking to his self((_whaa..? hmm o..k.. that was just crazy...??!! o crap the gate's opening!!_)) and just like that the doors to the gate swung open echoing a thunderous creaking. All the three could see was a blackness that seemed to repel all light around it, then an eye formed from the blackness. red as death the eye seemed to ooze a killing intent that could choke the life out of everything around the door almost causing the three to pass out from the pressure. Slowly teeth began to form as the thing began to speak and what it said was both shocking and confusing at the same time. **\\STAND AT THE GATE'S OF DESTINY!!! BRING ME THE SPEAR OF THE FATHER AND SON! TELL THEM THAT THERE HERO HAS COME!! FOR HIS WRATH IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL BE LEFT AT THE END!!**\\ with those words spoken the mouth in the blackness of the gate opened ,stretching to the gates entire inner length . At first nothing apparently was going to happen, but after a few seconds a large animal skull wrapped in a pair of skeletal arms shot from the inky void. Stopping just barely under a hundred feet from where naruto and his teachers stood the "skull"did nothing for at least a good minute until finally it moved once more. however this movement was different, the skull began to lift up and behind back in to the black void in the gate. following that the arms began to move as well, parting from the grasp they had on each other. Slowly pulling themselves back in to the gate from witch they had came from the arms grasped a hold of the gate doors closing them shut while issuing a final statement , **MY TASK IS DONE! I SHALL PART TO THE VOID OF MY BIRTH UNTIL WE ARE CALLED ON ANOTHER MORE!!**

Odd was not a word commander yamato used often but what lay in front of his sites at the moment could be the very definition of odd. Nearly an hour had passed since the "gate" closed and the poor commander was still at loss for words. What the gate had left behind could only be described as a simple tea house and around thirty yards worth of stone street surrounding the building. However that was not the odd part ........a total of 9 people and two very strange animals were strewn about the tea shop. as he saw that the other nin were ready to move out to take there new "guests" to the hospital his only thought on the matter as they began to move out was ((_ as shikamaru would put it __mendōkusei.... _


End file.
